


In Hagrid’s Hut

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wormtail fantasizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Hagrid’s Hut

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: creepy!Peter
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

Wormtail crept out from behind a jug to stare at the half-giant. He’d sought refuge in Hagrid’s house because it was as far from the castle as he could get while still being close to food and news. And, of course, he had to avoid the dark parts of the forest where Padfoot was likely to be hiding out in wait. The crumbs and various other small morsels he came across on the floor beneath Hagrid’s table were not as satisfying as he might have liked, but they kept him from starving. 

What he most liked about staying in Hagrid’s hut, however, was being near Hagrid. He was amazed at how kind such a large man was toward creatures. He watched him pet Fang for almost an hour straight. He saw him catch a moth between his hands and release it outside, where it circled a torch happily. He couldn’t help but notice how Hagrid even seemed to care for the perfectly useless Flubberworms. Peter wondered what Hagrid would do if he made his presence known. He could just imagine how Hagrid would cradle him carefully, put him on a soft pillow, and feed him until he was better. 

But the more he stayed there, the more he wanted. He wondered what would happen if he turned back into a human. Surely this Hagrid wouldn’t recognize him. And then maybe Hagrid would take care of him as a human. Hagrid had an enormous amount of kindness and an even larger endowment. Peter couldn’t help but spy on him as the man headed to bed.


End file.
